


Love Scheme

by Rebeca13



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, SasuSakuBlankPeriodWeek2021
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-12 04:28:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29004489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rebeca13/pseuds/Rebeca13
Summary: Sasuke did not wait for the right moment, he made it. That didn't mean he was not overwhelmed by doubt.Prompts: Rain, “Let’s stay here for now”
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke
Kudos: 26





	Love Scheme

**Author's Note:**

> Trigger warning: mention of suicide (no one commits it, thought)

“Sasuke-kun?”

He gulped. It was something about her big green eyes; he imagined she saw right through his schemes. Sakura would have never guessed, but she intimidated him. She was honest, determined, willing to be vulnerable over and over again. Sasuke wished his family were still alive, his mother would laugh and tell him some words of wisdom. Itachi too could have —could he really? Sasuke didn’t recall Itachi having a girlfriend. Shisui would have definitely give him some good advice, though. Looking back at it, Shisui had always been a big flirt, knowing how to get under anyone’s skin.

They couldn’t help him. They were dead. They wouldn’t come back. Sasuke pondered over the meaning of life and family for nights on end, trying to come to terms with his place in the world, with his situation. He had thought of putting the end to all of it once or twice. He felt he had wasted his life up to this point; hunting down an innocent brother, shutting down people around him, thinking only about getting stronger and revenge, without having anything else that animated him, that made him dream of the future. He  _ wanted _ to live, he wanted to experience life, with all its ups and downs. Life as a shinobi was risky and, most of the time, short. He did not want to cut it shorter. He wanted… to live a life that would honour his brother’s sacrifice, that would honour the Uchiha name, a life at the end of which he’d be able to leave without what-ifs.

He wanted love, and friendship, and a second chance to do better.

“ _ Sakura _ .”

She shifted her weight from leg to another. He could tell she was uncertain, anxious. Tonight was the night. He would wipe all of her worries away, he would come clean, share every bit of him with her.

He took a step towards her.

It had always been Sakura. The one who had the power to change his mind, the one he trusted would never backstab him, the one who loved him unconditionally. He was not good enough for her. He deserved better than a man who had always tried to push her away. A man to scared to open up, to take a risk.

He was not good enough, but she was here, and she wanted him; if she accepted him, he would not run away.

Sasuke reached her. He grabbed Sakura’s hand and caressed it with his thumb. “Let’s stay here for now.” Sakura blushed; she moved closer.

“It’s not that bad outside.” She looked sideways. “The others might wonder where we are.” They were here on a mission—could they simply disappear?

“The storm is getting stronger. It’s safer if we wait here for now.”

_ He hadn’t even looked outside.  _ Sakura eyed the window. It was raining heavily; they were used to these conditions.  _ What is he playing at? _

“How do you?” He took a step back, eyes widening. He was scratched the back of his head.

“I just know.”  _ Because I made this happen.  _ Sasuke hoped she’d ask no further questions.  _ What should I do now? _ He had a plan, but seeing her troubled look, her quivering lip, he wondered if it was fair to her. Wasn’t he selfish? Should he wait for her to bring it up? Did she feel the same?

_ I’ve been gone for so long. What if she found someone else? What if didn’t want to wait? What she is uncertain what she wants to do next? _

Sakura did not know what to do. It was the first time she had seen Sasuke since he went on his self-discovery journey; he was acting weird. He seemed restless, unsure, not like the Sasuke she knew. Who was the man in front of her? He was a stranger. She didn’t know anything about his dreams, his desires, his thoughts… She had thought of their reunion a million times; this was nothing like she had imagined. It was awkward. Sasuke was someone she had always looked up to. He was strong, determined, handsome, someone who could protect her—she didn’t need that anymore; she was successful, strong, she could stand on her own. Did that change anything?

She stared down at the hand. His warm was lingering on her fingers. Sakura bit her lip. Sasuke was aloof, but this time around, it was different. He was captive in the ice castle he built for himself, the walls of the fortress too tall and thick.

“Alright.” She moved closer. “We’ll stay here.”

_ Who is he? _

Hands trembling, she cupped his face. She had been rejected so many times. She was scared. Would this time be different?

_ A stranger. _

She raised on her tiptoes, bringing his face closer to hers. Sasuke did not stop her. He wet his lips in anticipation. It was only him; no one else could take his place in her heart. Be it three years ago, now, or ten years from now, Sasuke was her one and only. She would help him bring down the walls that stopped him from seeing the light of the sunshine. If he were trapped in ice, she’d be the chimney that melted it; if he were lost, she’d be his compass; if he were in danger, she’d be his guardian angel. Unconditionally. Every time. WIthout regrets.

_ I want to get to know this stranger. _

Sakura stopped a breath away from his lips. His eyes were closed. She wished he could take the first step. Was it too much to ask? She wanted to tell him how much he meant to her, how much she loved him. His arm encircled her, pulling her closer.

She remembered the time she sought Tsunade to be her teacher — she had been eager, ready to put in the work. That was the sort of attitude she needed to reach Sasuke.

Sakura pressed her lips on his. They were soft and inviting. He tasted sweet like well-riped tomatoes, just picked up on a sunny day. He closed the distance between them. His muscles pushed against her. She used one of her hands to deepen the kiss and the other to explore his body. She had never kissed anyone before, but everything felt natural with him. Her tongued invited his to play without much thought, her nails grazed over his ribs, her chest pressed harder against his.

“Sakura.”

“Shh.”

She fumbled with his buttons, but got his shirt was soon on the floor. He led her to the bed. She wanted to devour him, to learn what every scar meant to him, to learn all the spots that had him panting. His hand played with her zipper.

“I love you, Sasuke-kun. Only you. It’s always been you,” she said between kisses, encouraging him to go with the flow, assuring him that she wanted this.

_ Sakura… Thank you. _

That struck a chord in him. This woman deserved certainty. She needed to where they stand. She need to know that he’d always be by her side, that he’d never repeat his past mistakes.

Sasuke took of her clothes. He left a trail of wet kissed on her neck, her shoulders, her collarbones.

“Me… too.”

_ Only you. It’s always been you. _


End file.
